What's the best
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Kai and Takao finally stepped onto a new path of their relationship; they went on a date. But it didn't turn out as they both expected. If Kai had taken Rei's advice they wouldn't have ended up an awkward situation...  Tyka, one-shot


**Author: Heya folks! Here is a very new full Tyka one-shot for you! I wrote this nice little story for my friend Tahira - I hope you'll like it. I was working very hard on it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only the plot is mine.**

**Warning: boy/boy love story, so if you don't like it don't read it.**

**NOTE: - I also recommend you guys my other one-shot 'Love can wait' which is an other cute Tyka, and slight MaRe fic. You can find it on my profile. ;)**

** - Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but my English is still not perfect. *grins shyly***

**- Moreover, I have to mention that the little citation that you can read in my story I heard from my other best friend (Suzume-sama). Hundreds of thank to her because if it weren't for her, I would never have this story and had the idea of this title. The inspiration came from her. ;)  
**

**What do I always say? Mmmm *puts finger on her chin*... Oh yeah, right:**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**What's the best**

(one-shot)

* * *

It was a warm, magic Summer night. All over the city was peace and quiet, only a tabby cat, which happened to run across the echoing street by emptiness, broke the silence. It climbed up on a lath fence then disappeared.

Most of the houses were standing dark, but from some windows still filtered out light. Showing that some people were still preparing to bed. Underneath the street lamps, which lightened the dark places, numbers of night-moths were flipping around. The park had soothed long too. Beside it, where the river streamed, on the surface of the crystal clear water tiny firebugs lit as little night lanterns.

Far away, when the clock hand reached 11 o'clock the chruch clock belled.

On the street two dark figure had appeared now. They were followed by their shadows in the lamplight. Both of them were boys, but if someone took a better look at them could clearly see how different they truly were. They were total opposite of each other.

The one, which was a bit taller and seemed older then his partner, had black mingled with slate dual haired. He even above his clothes looked muscular and his skin was almost unnaturally pale under his blue face paints he wore always. He was wearing a deep purple, sleeveless shirt with black trousers and boots. His crimson eyes were fiery and sparkling beneath the light. This young man's name was Kai Hiwatari.

The other man beside him looked a bit younger and he was half-face shorter than Kai. He didn't have dual-hair, but his long midnight blue hair, which hung in a ponytail half over his shoulder, was silky and shiny as it lightened. He was wearing a light blue, also sleeveless shirt with jet-black jeans. Beneath his beautiful mahogany eyes there were the endless affection and warmth that could only fire keep on burning. His name was Takao Kinomyia.

If anyone would have seen them they'd thought what a strange pair they were. However, the little couple continued their way.

They walked side by side, close to each other without looking at the other one. When their hands brushed gently together from time to time it created both of them weird reactions. Takao's cheeks flushed deep, while Kai stiffened in his whole body as though someone had stabbed him in the back.

It was very awkward.

Kai wasn't a talkative person and another time he would feel utterly comfortable and common to keep quiet. He didn't like talking if it wasn't necessary. Still, if he didn't do something their first date would be ruined by the end of the day.

The trouble was that it was Takao who had been keeping quiet since they had left from the restaurant. It was very unusual from the bluenette. Kai could tell that the bluenette was nervous about something, which could only mean Kai had done something wrong. He glanced at the young world champion who was still turning his gaze away. Takao's expression was uneasy and was absorbed in his thoughts. Kai sighed.

Takao was looking hard at the stone line of the curbside, as if it was something very interesting. Since they'd left the restaurant he didn't say a word, or tried to capture Kai's gaze. No wonder; Takao felt that it was his fault that their whole evening had bee ruined – and right away on their first date. He was sure Kai would never ask him to a date again. He could only hope that Kai would talk to him after that.

How could he be such a clumsy? Of course the young Kinomyia wasn't born in a big aristocratic family as Kai, but he was trying to give his best and prove Kai that he deserved to be his mate. However, their perfectly started date had been failed, and Takao could blame only himself.

The first mistake, what Takao had made, was when Kai arrived to their dojo in the evening...

The midnight blue haired teen had spent the whole afternoon in his room, making a big mess as clothes came flying out of the closet. He was taking probes one after the other, while Max made sure to equip his best friend with all sorts of advices about first dates which he read from a book. The young blue haired blader could swear that was the longest time he'd spent with dressing.

Meanwhile, Kai and Rei had been already there in the living room and waited a quarter hour for the two teens to finally appear. When the time came the door of Takao's room opened and Max came half down on the stairs announcing that _'the bride is finished'._ Then he jumped quickly back close to the wall laughing when a hair brush came flying towards him. That was followed by a pair of death glaring mahogany eyes as Takao appeared behind the blonde boy.

Just as Takao's eyes met Kai's fiery crimsons he went total shocked. He felt something warm in his body which started slowly melting within him.

Kai Hiwatari...

Takao really couldn't help; the half Russian was just too fantastic. He couldn't remember if Kai looked always that handsome or Takao hadn't just noticed it till then? He was so mesmerizing, so tempting. Just the way he looked at Takao with that blazing gaze made the teen burn all over his body. It was enough for the bluenette to loose every contact with the rational world and he numbed.

Forgetting there were their friends, too, he raced along on the stairs and rushed to his boyfriend to grab with one hand behind Kai's neck and he pressed his mouth hard into a kiss.

Kai's lips were the most wonderful thing he'd ever felt. Takao didn't care that it was their first kiss and he'd rushed it. At that magic moment he didn't want it to end. Still, when he opened his eyes again, which had gone misty, he had to blink confused for a few times as he was looking back by a pair of rather shocked crimson ones.

Kai wasn't really prepared to his action and when Takao's mind started functioning enough to notice his other friends, too, who were also staring at them with big eyes, he quickly moved away. The bluenette's whole face was blushing under his midnight blue hair; it gave a rather opposing colour. He turned his head away ashamed, not knowing where to look.

What Takao saw from the corner of his eyes he could tell that Kai had a faint, abashed pink shade across his nose. Max and Rei snickered with big amusement. Rei told them they shouldn't bother, though the naughty smirk was there behind his white fangs. But when Kai snapped a cold, frightful glare at the nekojin he quickly shut up.

Takao became very nervous; he should have known that Kai wasn't the type of person who liked to be kissed in public, neither in front of their friends. It was something Kai found very intimate that was no one's business, and Takao had messed up. How could he be so fool?

Since then trouble followed to another...

The next one happened when on their leaving Kai opened properly the door to Takao. The bluenette looked first with plate wide eyes, then his expression changed as if he was going to explode any minute. Though he tried to hide it in a smile, he didn't manage quite well; it looked more like he was snarling. Kai frowned confused, not understanding what was wrong with the young blader.

Of course Kai didn't know it. Max told Takao earlier that usually the boy opened the door to the girl to let her afore. This hurt Takao's pride. If Kai would be the dominant one then it meant Takao had to take the woman part in their relationship. Inside Takao was huffing with big hysteria; he didn't want to be uke.

When they finally stepped out the door the blue haired teen could hear a stifled snicker behind him which was obviously coming from Max. That cheeky blond boy was sure going to tease him till his death.

On the way to a stylish restaurant Takao tried to ease the awkward silence that had settled between them. He tried to start a conversation with his new boyfriend, but soon he found himself in trouble. Now that they were a couple not just friends the blue haired realized how many things were there he didn't know about Kai.

Since they'd known each other the only thing they could talk about very well was beyblade... The only thing that bound them together.

What Takao only knew, and his friends, what had happened between Kai and his grandfather and the Biovolt... Only a part what Kai told them. No more, no less.

Kai didn't belong to those, who could be asked about total ordinary and simple things. What could you ask from a person who never had a happy and normal childhood? Who was closed in a prison called 'Abbey', where he had to train hard day after day, year after year. No playing. The only _person_ who he could trust and was by his side always in this ruthless and neglected life was a bitbeast; Dranzer.

Takao wondered how much things were there what Kai had missed in his life.

At this point Takao felt a bit guilty. He had a way better life that he always had a family with him who he loved. Although he'd lost his mother when he was still very young, Takao was never alone as Kai. Takao never missed those things from his life which was more important than the whole money all over the world – and that was affection.

Now there was his chance to get to know his beloved phoenix more. What could he ask?

As the silence began to trail long the bluenette got more nervous, because he couldn't stand big silence for long. He wanted to come up with something fast.

What came after that made Takao total embarrassing...

Just when Takao saw a cat running through the street then it climbed up on a tree he asked the first thing what came to his mind, which happened to be: if did Kai like animals?... The question was followed by a few rather awkward minutes silence.

Takao sweatdrooped and he wanted to kick himself mentally. The raised eyebrow and that surprised look what Kai gave him was enough obvious that Takao asked a rather foolish thing. Takao had seen once Kai petted a little dog, and he knew that the dual haired took a cat in his resident from the street. Not mention his phoenix bitbeast who Kai loved so much. How could Kai not like animals?

The older blader looked still dumbly at the nervously grinning blue haired boy, but nodded slowly.

The further stupid mistakes what Takao did were continued in the restaurant...

In one of the most elegant restaurant, that was furnished with all the luxury, and romantic lamps lit above the velvet chairs – giving a very cosy feeling – was a new experience for Takao. He lived here since his born, but he couldn't remember he'd ever been in this beautiful place. It seemed clearly that this restaurant was visited mostly by rich people who were gentlemen from top to toe. This made little beads of sweat to appear on Takao's forehead.

The waiter escorted them to a table and they took places. After a minute Kai's cellphone started ringing. He made a quick apologize, then he stood up and walked out the hall.

Meanwhile, Takao could take the chance to take a better look at the nice place. His eyes suddenly caught a pair who were sitting not far from them. Takao's gaze wandered to their own table again and he noticed something strange. They had less silverware than the other couple did, and only two glasses instead of four.

He frowned deep. Could it be that everyone knew in this restaurant that Takao was only a suburban, who only knew how to blade good, but he didn't know how to eat properly in a very fancy restaurant?

The bluenette's face suddenly went red in anger. What did those dummies actually think about him? Was this some kind of joke to make him humiliate in front of Kai, because he wasn't an aristocratic boy? Was this a conspiracy or what?

Well, he was going to show them that even a blader world champion could act like a gentleman. And so did he...

Takao beckoned the waiter when he saw him; it was the same man who had greeted Takao and Kai when they arrived. Putting on a mimic smile to not show his upset Takao asked gently that it would be nice if they would receive the same serving like everyone else here.

When the waiter told that he was only executing an order he'd been given the young teen made a harsh grip on the man's white uniform and yanked him closer to his face.

Takao was still smiling, though behind the smile was an evil snarl now. His eyes were shining somewhat threatening while he asked the waiter if he knew who he was. The waiter nodded automatically; on his forehead nervous sweat shone.

Takao then told the man that he better did as he was told if he wanted to keep his job. The waiter nodded again, then disappeared quickly.

A few minutes later Kai came back. He frowned deep when he looked before him then at Takao. It was clear that he had no clue what on earth had happened till he was gone; every dinner set and silverware had doubled. The uncomprehending expression on his face became more obvious when he looked into the blue haired boy's beaming face. Takao sit there like nothing in the world had happened.

The waiter came back giving both of them a menu card while he asked if they would like to drink something. The flaming death glare what Kai gave made the poor man almost scare away. Takao blinked confused, not understanding Kai's reaction.

Kai offered Takao to order both them, since he knew that the bluenette wasn't versed in such elegant places. He wanted to make it easier for him. However, Takao, as stubborn as he was always, he insisted nicely to make his own order. He picked a rather weird looking food – the picture he saw on the menu card. He had a little problem to read clearly that very difficult name of the food, whereof he didn't know what it was.

Even if they found very hard the rhythm of their conversation Kai couldn't say he didn't have fun.

When Takao jarred with the waiter that someone had smoked on his plate – whereof turned out to be caviar - Kai had to take a napkin before his mouth to hide his chuckle. Takao flushed deep again.

The little mistakes what Takao made amused him, but he didn't want to embarrass his blue haired angel. For Kai it was no problem which silverware should be used to which food, but for Takao... It seemed he was trying desperate to act like a gentleman. Still, when he accidentally used the wrong fork to the fish the waiter leant close to Takao's face and told him tactfully his mistake. The bluenette froze and stopped eating; his cheeks became red again like tomato. Kai death glared once again which made the waiter shrink back and away quickly.

And they were here; right now they were walking on the romantic lightened streets and none of them knew what to do. They didn't know how could they work this out. Maybe they made a mistake that they hurried a relationship too much? Or they overcomplicated things... Kai frowned. He looked once again at the long headed Takao, who sighed dramatically.

Kai wanted to make their first date perfect. He'd missed so much in his life and knew less about love. That was until he met his gorgeous blue haired angel who had changed his life, and Kai was sure that Takao was the one. He was the only one Kai could imagine him to be his mate forever. He wanted to find a way he could tell Takao what did he really mean to him. Without words, because in Kai's mind those were unnecessary. Words couldn't describe true feelings.

Looking forward again Kai saw that they were almost there to their next destination. He'd made a little surprise ready for Takao which Kai hoped he would like. If only Takao wouldn't be so sad... Kai had to settle this.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and spoke.

"Takao."

The young teen jumped about a foot in the air with a startled noise as if he'd just noticed Kai was beside him. Kai blinked confused at him. "Takao, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." he answered with his hand over his chest as his heart was galloping.

Kai blinked strangely at him once or twice before he let it go. He took a deep breath before he went on. "Look, I think we should put an end to this," he said firmly, and he saw that Takao's eyes went wide by dumbfound, then it was suddenly replaced with something else... like hurt? "We shouldn't ruin this evening more as we've already done... We should stop pretend..."

"So it's over," Takao said in low, lowering his gaze from Kai's. Staring hard at the ground he felt his eyes watering up by the pang in his chest he felt. He was sure Kai would react this way. He wasn't much surprised, however, he wasn't really prepared hearing such harsh words.

Then again, Kai blinked confused at him.

"What?"

"You want to break up with me... I'm not good enough for you, because I mess up everything always," Takao had to bite into his lower lip to hold back a bursting cry. Still, his hoarse voice was rather revealing and his slightly shaking hands that hung stiffly by his sides. He felt himself so pathetic. He didn't need to look up to know that Kai was watching him, and it made him more nervous. He didn't want to look into Kai's eyes, and he didn't want Kai to look at him, either. "I know that I'm clumsy sometimes..."

"What makes you think I want to break up with you?" Kai cut him off quickly and he took both of his hands on Takao's shaking arms. He spotted little beads of tear on the corner of the bluenette's eyes, and this made his eyes soften. Thinking that he might didn't choose the right tone and Takao misunderstood what he wanted to say, Kai spoke in a very gentle voice as he wasn't used to. "You really think, that when I said _I love you_ I meant it only for one date?... Takao,"

The blue haired teen raised his head and looked at Kai with glistening eyes. In Kai's eyes he found no regret, disappoint or pretend as if he wanted only comfort him. Still, there were so much more in those beautiful crimson eyes; understanding, kindness, warmth... but mainly love.

"I _meant_ our relationship. I knew that it wouldn't be easy first, but I've proceeded to do it, and I'm willing to go on this new relationship... because you mean so much for me," Kai give him a warm smile and stroked Takao's cheek fondly with one hand. "No one has captured my heart as you did,"

Takao was entirely taken aback by the words. He was seeing now a very new Kai in his eyes, as if he was not the same man who Takao had met years before. A very new, warm feeling settled his whole body. It was incredible, so wonderful. He'd never felt so much love as he did now. He felt himself falling into Kai over and over again, loosing himself into that overwhelming feeling when he'd recognized the first time his love towards Kai.

"So, you're not angry at me?" tilting his head a bit, Takao looked still unsure at him. He fidgeted with his fingers nervously, and his face heated up in shy just because of the soft look Kai was giving him.

The older teen stepped closer to his blue haired angel and wrapping his arms around his slim waist, he pulled Takao close to himself. " I'm not angry at all," he answered watching with amusement as Takao's cheeks went redder by their bodies contact. This satisfied Kai and he admitted to himself how good it was to feel the warmth and the smell of the wind that Takao's body radiated. It was almost maddening for him.

Still, Kai didn't let himself swept away by his craving desire; leastways not yet. They would still have enough time to discover everything about each other, both with their bodies and soul. But yet, they were at the beginning... Kai gathered his thought once again, and said.

"I owe you an explanation," he started, and what came next was something Kai hadn't done for a long time. "because I'm the one who should be sorry. I ruined our evening..."

Takao gaped at him.

"What? You Kai... but, I was the one who made a fool of himself!" on another occasion Takao would have jumped out of his skin by the self-content to hear an apologize from _Mr. Sourpuss_, but right now it felt bad. He didn't want Kai to feel guilty. "I shamed you and those confident monkeys are sure laughing at me still!" he lowered his face again when Kai gave a slight chuckle, though, it was meant the 'confident monkey' word what Takao used.

"No, Takao, it wasn't you," Kai said gaining his boyfriend's gaze back at him. "It was my fault, because I didn't listen to Rei... I was so busy to make us an unforgettable date that I paid less attention to the easier way, and I overcomplicated things. I arranged us a table at the most expensive restaurant in the city. I didn't want to put you in a discomfort, so I ordered the waiter to set the table for us a bit different..."

"Oh, so it was you," Takao said coming to a realize. He folded his arms angry and looked back at the direction of the restaurant with a narrowing eyes. "And I thought that penguin was mocking with me."

It was amazing how much Kai liked when the bluenette was so peeved; Takao just looked so cute with that pout on his lips. "So, what do you say? Shall we start it over again... both of us play in his own, true self?"

Kai held up his pale hand to Takao. It remembered Takao to a very familiar deal they'd always made formerly when they made a promise, and Kai knew. He could see it in Takao's gaze. Takao smiled nicely and took Kai's hand, but this wasn't like a simple shake, and it wasn't something as a friend touch at all, either, but more gentle and loving.

"I'm on it," Takao said, then he added. "only if we leave out the fights and quarrels. When we met you kinda went on my nerves with you asshole style, you know," Takao couldn't help wriggling his eyebrows cheekily at the dual haired, grinning slyly on his very own self way.

"Hn." Kai closed his eyes and his lips pulled up to a smirk. "You weren't any better than me... your mouth is still as big," then he gave a playful, but hard enough smack on Takao's butt to make the teen jump a bit.

Takao was first surprised, then he looked with flaming eyes after Kai, who hurried quickly ahead with a rather smug smirk on his face.

"Hurry up Takao, we're almost there!" Kai cried back to the teen. Knowing that the bluenette would follow him again, after he'd cooled himself down, Kai started further on the way.

He barely took a few steps when suddenly two hands clung to Kai's right arm. He looked down and was met by Takao's lovingly shining mahogany orbs. Kai – he himself didn't know either why, but – feeling for some reason melted by those eyes, let go off his cold self and answered with a very uncharacteristic angel smile of his own. After that they continued their way in an intimate silence.

Turning on a corner they reached an old building soon. It was a storage. It seemed desolated but wasn't really dingy; on the black windows the glasses weren't broken and it could be seen that someone kept tidy the building, because there was no mess around.

Kai took the iron fastener and pulled open the large door. Then he turned towards his mate and took out an inviting hand to him.

"Do you trust me?" Kai asked.

Takao looked lingeringly at the black gloved hand, and suddenly he unwittingly remembered to the talking which he'd had with Max back in the dojo...

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Come on now Takao, you really don't think he wouldn't take advantage of an occasion."_

"_Advantage?" Takao blinked confused at him. "Kai would never do such..."_

"_Might... he isn't the most social guy as we know and he usually keeps distance, but he's still a man... he sure has his own perverted side too."_

"_I trust Kai with all my heart and soul... just as I trust you, Rei and Gramps."_

"_Okay... But still, keep in mind what I told you. Be careful where do you go into..."_

_I trust Kai_, Takao thought. Whatever happened with them in the past there was no meaning and most of all there was no chance to start a real relationship if they didn't trust each other. So Takao chose to take the risk and put his trust into Kai; placing his own tanned hand into Kai's pale one he said:

"I trust you." he smiled.

Kai smiled back and together they entered the dark hall.

Takao was holding tight Kai's hand all the time, since it was dark and he didn't know the way here. However, it seemed Kai knew exactly were they were going; he was leading the way decidedly. Kai warned Takao when they reached a long staircase, and squeezing the bluenette's hand gently he pulled the teen after him up to the first floor.

Takao's heart was beating wildly in his chest, and fearing that Kai would notice his excitement mixed with nervous he sweated under his clothes. When they was up they were standing in a narrow corridor that led straight to the end which happened to be another door. Takao swallowed and his mind was swirling rapidly about crazed fantasies.

When Kai opened the door Takao was prepared to step in to a bedroom, but instead of the waited warmth sudden cold air hit his face. They were standing on the open roof.

"Oh, is that what you wanted to show me?" Takao asked. Looking at the blue haired boy's face Kai read a very weird expression from him; it was like the bluenette was both relieved and disappointed. A quite interesting combination, Kai thought.

The dual haired raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? What did you expected?"

Takao's cheeks turned deep red once again as he turned to Kai with a nervous grin. He scratched the back of his head while he was laughing stupidly. "Em, nothing! Hehe... Nothing dirty - I mean nothing dirty as a room, since I know how do you like cleanliness. But there is no room, so it means we are outside, hehe – and what a beautiful evening!" he took a deep breath. "Man, I like fresh air, and I like this roof... em, it's peace, and quiet..."

Kai sweatdrooped heavily. Of course he wasn't dumb; he had a clear imagine what was Takao's first idea when they'd stepped out here. Kai didn't need to question the bluenette where the heck did he get that stupid thought from. Frowning, Kai mentally cursed some not very nice comments that wasn't definitely flattering to Max.

"And one would think the two youngest are the most innocent," Kai noted with sarcasm. He looked then at his wristwatch and saw that they had only two minutes left before midnight. He let go a slight sigh in relief; they were just in time. "Come on, let us go nearer to the edge," he took gently Takao's hand and led him to the wire fence, which surrounded the roof as a support that they couldn't fall.

"Kai, what is here?" Takao asked now very curious to know why had Kai brought him here all of the possible places they could have gone to.

"Just wait, and you'll see," was the only answer, however, there was a mysterious smile behind Kai's blue face paints. They stopped right in front of the wire fence and seeing that Kai looked at the small lightened city before them Takao did the same.

For a minute nothing interesting happened. Takao thought it was might something relaxation thing what Kai was willing to share with him, as he always did whenever he was alone. The young world champion wouldn't mind if they wouldn't do anything just standing here and looking over this nice view. If he could be here with Kai, just the two of them while they were holding hands then there wasn't any other place he would prefer to be.

As Takao watched Kai's relaxed expression, his handsome features, what made him look the most wonderful person in his eyes as no one would ever be, Takao melted. His mahogany eyes shone with the emotions of love, and he blushed innocently.

Then the church clock belled in the distance when it reached the twelve, and as the magic broke Takao also snapped out of his dreamland. When he looked back at the city he saw that all the little lamps and lights went off. Then they suddenly came back and Takao gasped.

This time the lights didn't lit all around, but they formed a short text. The confession was written with gigantic, lightsome characters:

'I LOVE YOU'

Was all written. Kai looked at Takao who was pressing his hands hard to his mouth to hold back his shock of surprise and emotions that wanted to burst out from him. He was panting sharply as his chest waved up and down. The tears which streamed unstoppable from his beautiful brown eyes flowed through his cheeks and on to his hands.

"I thought... this is might the best way how I can tell you what do you mean to me, without words," Kai spoke quietly.

Takao turned to Kai sharply and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out from his mouth. There were so much feelings in him that he didn't know what to say, instead he threw himself into Kai's arms, wreathing his arms around his upper body and placed his head on his strong shoulder while he cried further. "I love you... God, I love you so much... I love you..." Takao repeated it over and over again like a mantra.

And these three little words gave the effect; an overwhelming warmth spread through Kai's body and it filled him completely. Closing the only man who was the best thing in his life that could have ever happened with him and was his life mate, Kai embraced Takao with strong, protective arms. He placed gently his head on the soft midnight blue hair that had the scent of fresh dew, and sighed happily.

The didn't know how long they'd stood there, but when they parted only they could into each others eyes they both smiled. One of Kai's hands went up, wiped away the crystal tears from Takao's wet cheeks, then gently holding up a bit his chin, slowly he leant down. Takao was ready to share another flaming kiss he'd had with Kai back in the living room, but this time he wanted to be patient, and wait Kai to take the lead.

The tempting lips of the phoenix finally touched Takao's and after that neither Kai could hold back himself. They went all over the way; the kiss deepened even more as the passion grew, hands went up and down in a slow but sensual caresses, and their breath became hard through their noses. Takao had to let go a faint moan when he felt Kai's tongue asking permission to enter his, which he gladly gave him. Slim, yet, strong fingers dug into Kai's deep purple shirt.

Still, breathing through their noses wasn't enough because of the fiery feeling they created, so they had to part from each other. Kai's crimson eyes had gone deep burgundy, but Takao's wasn't any better, either; he was panting and his brown orbs where darkened with haze and something seductive glinted in them.

Kai slowly started backing, pulling his blue haired angel with him by still holding his smaller hands. Takao followed Kai mesmerized. Backing a few steps Kai stopped and he pulled Takao very close to him once again to curl one hand around his slim waist, while he clasped his other hand in Takao's palm, entwining their fingers. "Dance with me," he whispered huskily.

The bluenette looked shocked at him, and he was suddenly startled. "What...? But Kai, I can't dance," he sounded almost panic.

"Don't worry, I take the lead,"

"But there is no music..." Takao stuttered.

"We don't need it,"

Kai took a slight push on his mate before they started moving slowly. Takao couldn't keep himself looking at Kai because he was paying hard attention to the steps. Feeling as though his legs had turned to lead Takao tried to follow Kai's steps, but it didn't help him at all that his legs were shivering too. Accidentally he bumped to Kai's foot once and he pulled away instantly, well he tried, but he couldn't, after Kai didn't let him go.

"This doesn't work for me... I'm clumsy," Takao whined bitterly.

"Just look into my eyes," Kai told him reassuringly. Takao raised his gaze and kept his eyes on Kai while the dual haired entwined their fingers again. Then without Takao knew it they started moving again. This time the only thing Takao was thinking and seeing was Kai. He didn't give any attention to the steps, because he felt completely safe and swept away in his beloved's arms who was leading both of them to a now harmonized rhythm.

"Kai? Can I ask something?" Takao cut the silence between them.

"Hm?"

"What did Rei tell you formerly... about our date?"

Kai gave a simple smile and answered. "Something like: _the easiest are often the best_."

Takao let go a short chuckle and smiled back approvingly. "I guess he was right..."

"Yeah, maybe." stated Kai and he let it be so.

And at that bewitched night they didn't do anything but danced while the stars twinkled over them. The evening had still ended wonderful than as it started. There and then Takao got to know something about Kai: that he was an amazing dancer.

* * *

END

* * *

**Aaaaand that's the end! Haha! I hope you enjoyed it, and before you leave please do a honour to me and leave a review what do you think about it. Thank you! See you folks later! *waves***


End file.
